The present invention relates to an alarm device for installation on skis which is actuated when a ski beomes separated from the skier, for example following a fall.
When a skier falls, one or both skis will become separated from the skier and normally slide some distance before they are stopped by the ski brakes. Because of their slim, streamlined shape they can easily become buried in the snow, particularly if it is powder snow or deep snow. Thus the skier my have some difficulty in locating the skis after a fall.
Some devices have been proposed to make skis easier to locate after a fall. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,433 of Petaja a strobe light beacon is activated when a ski is separated from the skier. The actuating or triggering device is mounted either in the ski binding or is incorporated into the ski boot. The beacon is mounted separately on the ski. It is not certain that a strobe light would be readily visible to the skier, particularly if the ski was completely buried or if the weather conditions or lighting were bad. The ski itself, and possibly the ski boot as well, have to be modified to incorporate the device, making it relatively complex and expensive.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,331 of Salomon a beacon mounted in the ski binding is actuated by the closing of a spring loaded contact when the ski boot is separated from the ski. Again the ski binding itself has to be modified to incorporate the beacon device.
Another problem with both of these devices is that they must be switched off when the skis are not in use. If the skier forgets to switch on the device when he subsequently uses the skis, it will be useless.